This invention relates to an electronic digital computer comprising facilities for searching a queue.
An electronic digital computer is known in the art, which comprises a main memory memorizing a plurality of list components having data for a plurality of queues and further comprises facilities for searching a desired one of the queues. In many cases, a desired queue is searched to check whether or not a preselected datum is present in the desired queue or to rewrite the preselected datum. At any rate, it is desirable to search a desired queue at a high speed with ease in order to improve the performance of an electronic digital computer. It has, however, been the practice to locate a preselected datum by a combination of a plurality of instructions, such as LOAD, COMPARE, and BRANCH instructions. This has inevitably resulted in a loss of the machine time and a difficulty in searching the desired queue particularly when the list components have the data in complicated data structure.